The present disclosure relates to a needle-equipped syringe in which an injection needle is provided and fixed to a nozzle part of a barrel, an injection molding die for the same, and a manufacturing method for the needle-equipped syringe.
An injector includes a barrel having a cylinder configured to be filled with medicine, a plunger inserted into the cylinder, and an injection needle provided at a distal end of the cylinder. As a syringe utilizing the injector, a needle-equipped syringe is used other than the one in which a needle base with the injection needle is mounted at the time of usage. The needle-equipped syringe has the barrel to which the needle has been previously attached, and a process for mounting the injection needle at the time of the usage can be omitted. Therefore, the needle-equipped syringe can contribute to improve an efficiency and safety of a medical practice.
The needle-equipped syringe is manufactured by previously manufacturing the barrel, inserting the injection needle through a through hole opened in the barrel, and bonding the injection needle and the barrel to each other. However, in the needle-equipped syringe, since the injection needle is fixed to the barrel with an adhesive, a unit price is increased due to an increase in material costs and manufacturing processes. Also, when the barrel has been filled with the medicine, there is a possibility that the medicine has contact with the adhesive.
WO 2012/043544 A describes a needle-equipped syringe manufactured by insert molding performed by injecting the resin into the injection molding die in which the injection needle is placed. The injection needle is directly provided and fixed to the nozzle part of the barrel. Accordingly, the problems described in WO 2012/043544 A can be solved.